Special Operations Brigade
Special Operations Brigade (SO BDE) was a brigade of elite clone troopers in the Grand Army of the Republic. The brigade contained clone commandos, Advanced Recon Commandos, and clone shadow troopers. History and Infrastructure 6 months after the start of the Clone Wars, the Special Operations Brigade started. The Null-''class ARCs had trouble adjusting and forced everyone out, until their training sergeant came and calmed them down.''Republic Commando: Triple Zero The brigade would send their commandos all across the galaxy. Their squads, including Delta and Omega Squads, were sent to planets such as Qiilura''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' or ships such as the ProsecutorStar Wars: Republic Commando to eliminate certain threats. Many ARCs worked alone, typically the Nulls. Prudii, for example, was sent all across the galaxy to destroy Separatist facilities and factories that created Battle droids.Odds However, there were elite teams of ARC, such as The Muunilinst 10. This team was sent to infiltrate the Separatist's base on the planet Muunilinst. They would take out a major blaster cannon, while losing only one man in the process. They would also rescue three Jedi Knights on the planet of Hypori. within Jet's Unit]] The brigade also had clone shadow troopers, clone assassins, special operations troopers, and covert operations clone troopers. Shadow troopers were deployed to Utapau so Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi and the 212th Attack Battalion could come in without notice.Utapau Shadow Troopers Clone assassins were trained to kill Jedi in the case that they went rogue. Special operations troopers were sent to planets such as Geonosis and Christophsis. Covert operations troopers, however, served to locate and execute ARC troopers that had deserted. On the planet Gaftikar, troopers Moz and Olun were sent to execute Sull, a rogue ARC. Darman of Omega Squad shot and executed them, because they had mistaken him for Sull.Republic Commando: True Colors Members Battalions *Rancor Battalion **Colt **Havoc **Blitz **Hammer *01 Commando Battalion *02 Commando Battalion *03 Commando Battalion *04 Commando Battalion *05 Commando Battalion **Arca Company *06 Commando Battalion *07 Commando Battalion *08 Commando Battalion *09 Commando Battalion *10 Commando Battalion Regiments *Tacks' Regiment **Ace **Aeon **Arkat **Chaos **Comet **Dice **Freedom **Frost **Getter **Guts **Jester **Justice **King **Menace **Orion **Patches **Rain **RC-0079 **RC-0155 **RC-0451 **RC-0473 **RC-0476 **RC-1066 **RC-1415 **RC-1927 **RC-2020 **RC-3423 **RC-7305 **RC-7770 **Scythe **Shock **Turbo **Wave **Zeta Units *The Muunilinst 10 **Able-472 **CT-43/002 **Fordo **Stec *Foxtrot Group **Gregor Squads * Aiwha Squad **Sarge **Zag **Di'kut **Tyto *Aiwha-3 Squad **Jez *Aquila Squad *Aurek Squad **Husk *Blue Squad **Blue Squad Sergeant **Blue Squad Commando 1 **Blue Squad Commando 2 **Blue Squad Commando 3 *Clone Force 99 **Hunter **Tech **Crosshair **Wrecker *Delta Squad **Boss **Fixer **Sev **Scorch *44th Special Operations Division **Devil Dogs ***Sharp ***Fixer ***Sten ***Blunt ***Deadeye ***Jark *Gamma Squad **Gamma One **Gamma Two **Gamma Three **Gamma Four **Gamma Five **Stoker *Ion Team **Climber **Ras **Trace **Ion Team's comlink specialist *Lambda Squad **Niner **DD **Sev (Lambda Squad) **O-Four *Manka Squad *Naast Squad *Omega Squad **Niner Skirata **Darman Skirata **Atin Skirata **Fi Skirata **Corr Skirata *Orar Squad *Ord Cestus Squad **Jangotat **Xutoo **Sirty **Forry **Seefor *Tark Squad **Nilo **Xoni **Quo **Kupe *Theta Squad **Taler **Jay **Vin **Darman *Theta Squadron **Zag **RC-1080 **Theta's captain **Theta Commando 1 **Theta Commando 2 **Theta Commando 3 **Theta Commando 4 *Triton Squad **Triton Squad Commander **Triton Squad Lieutenant **Triton Squad Commander 2 *Veshok Squad *Vevut Squad **Dec *White Squad **Sarge **White Squad Commando 1 **White Squad Commando 2 **White Squad Commando 3 *Yayax Squad **Cov **Yover **Dev **Jind Training Companies *Alpha Company *Epsilon Company *Gamma Company Null-class *Ordo *Mereel *Prudii *Jaing *Kom'rk *A'den Alpha-class *Alpha-17 *Cards *Carg *Maze *Muzzle *Sull Notable Individuals *Barrage *Evader *Five-Seven *Green Wizard *Mort *Moz *Olun *Racket *Scraps *Sicko *Trigger *X1 *X2 Special Operations Brigade Navigation: Unidentified Clone Troopers: Appearances *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Mobile Squadrons'' References Category:Unit Category:Special Operations Brigade